lowirofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Alpha XVIV/Reworking song pages; need your help!
I have another personal rework project that I definitely need everyone's help this time. This time, I'm reworking song pages. Since there are over 100 songs in Arcaea now, I most definitely can't do it all without the help of you! (otherwise I'll burn out just from this) The part that I put the most emphasis on is the Videos section (which will all be renamed to Gameplay) and Official Sound. Each have now got their templates for them to use. However, I'd also like to talk about the Trivia sections of all songs that I think everyone should pay attention to. Official Sound Okay, calling it a template is a far stretch but I (and User:GKWS ) never got the template to work due to it not playing well with embeds. Until we know more about the inner workings of MediaWiki/Wikia we just have to settle in with a manual edit: Single source = Multiple sources (pay attention to the tabber usage) = This is the template that I've made and already applied for some songs (mainly from Category:BMS Songs). Notice the tabber usage. If there are more than 2 variants of the song then you can add another tabber entry (just add a |-| at the end of the entry). You can still use this "template" if it only contains a single link for the Official Sound. The things you need to replace are in comment-outs which should be highlighted if you're using the Classic Editor (highly recommended over the normal editor tbh). In the case of YouTube videos, you add them by using the classic editor as well, but the requirements are that it is aligned center and the size is 360px. Obviously, since it's an Official Sound section, all links must be from the official source; in the case of BGAs, it can be from the BGA artist as well. Videos ⟶ Gameplay To avoid confusion, Videos will be renamed to Gameplay. I've made 3 templates for it: Template:GameplayTableStart, Template:GameplayTableRow, and Template:GameplayTableEnd. The reason why I made them templates is to make further styling customizations easier. Plus, it's a lot more user friendly with templates anyway. Examples can be seen on the respective template pages. I've also edited Modelista as a starter (obviously) Trivia (General Talk) Now, let's talk about my favorite section: the Trivia section. Reading Trivias are what makes reading pages in any wiki more fun for me. However, I'd like to talk about a few points: *Trivias must be relevant to the topic or media. Since we're talking about Arcaea, all trivias must point to Arcaea. **Exceptions can be made for crossovers or connections to other rhythm game franchises. You only need to mention them. Adding delivery dates to the trivia are not relevant to Arcaea. **The same cannot be said if, for example, a song sounds different in another game other than the original, or a character's name is different in another game. It is irrelevant to Arcaea. **Example: The Arts cut is different in IIDX than it is in Arcaea, with the most notable one being the ending which is included. This information is not relevant to Arcaea, and should not be added to the trivia. *Power point. Trivias must be short, simple, and concise. **Don't be afraid to use bullet points to organize the trivia section for better read pacing as well. It makes reading easier if you don't have to read a whole paragraph. *Trivias should be objective and certain (minimize the usage of "might/maybe/etc."). Subject usage should also be minimal. **An exception for this point can be made if a consensus is made, or a statistics proof exists. Even so, it is still debatably unneeded as people's mileages vary. **Example: This song might be related to another song of a similar name **Correct example: (Song name) is related to (Song name 2). **Wrong example: (Song name) is obviously related to (Song name 2). Never do this. Don't make the readers look stupid. These are just my way for improving the quality of the Trivia section but of course if you guys have your own opinion feel free to express it in the comments section! I should add that I've been doing this in a lax pace -- whenever I open a page and it needs an edit, I might as well do the rework. And that's it for this blog post. I hope you guys help me with this one, since it's a really big task! Thanks for reading in advance! Category:Blog posts